Hogwarts Howlers' Awards
by She's From Ouran
Summary: Harry Potter Awards Show keeping you active! After every category is announced, the people visit the commons for the night and then compete in crazy challenges. Check it out! Every 24 hours I'll post the winners, if there's a tie there will be a chapter for the tie breaker.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hogwarts Howlers' Awards**

****The wizards huddled around wands holding flames as they waited outside the large doors of Hogwarts. All talking about the excitement happening in the Entrance Hall, nobody noticed the grand doors slip open as a few people slipped out. The "gang" of wizards, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter stepped atop a large box that overlooked everyone. "Hello!" Harry's booming voice silenced everyone. "I expect you are all here to see or accept a Hogwarts Howler award? Well why are you all waiting outside? We have prepared a lovely meal inside these large doors!"

The people quickly filed into the Entrance Hall and sat at the various tables: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. As the food prepared by tiny house elves filled the plates, they began to dig in. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in front at the long table, usually reserved for the professors. Many Hogwarts Howlers awards filled the tables, all marked with a specific category. Harry smiled. _Those house elves really outdid themselves this time, _he thought to himself.

The awards were small broomsticks holding a small man with a lightning bolt in his forehead. He wore a shirt of Gryffindor, and the Snitch was in his hand. His smile seemed to light up the room. A similar smile spread across the boy's face.

Ron, stuffing his face in front of all of the students, was (by Hermione's standards) setting a horrible example for himself and Harry and her. She pinched his arm, causing him to jump. "What the bloody-"

"Everyone!" Harry stood. "Welcome to the very first Hogwarts Howlers' Awards! I'd like to announce my co-hosts, Ronald and Hermione!"

"Hello," Ron wiped the food from his mouth.

"This is how the Hogwarts Howlers' Awards will work! The polls will open as soon as this is up. They will stay open for twenty-four hours, which is the time you will have to go through and review this story! Your reviews will be your vote! Then, twenty-four hours later, if the results are tied, there will be a final tiebreaker. For some, there will be multiple choice, while for others, you get to choose from any of the characters, scenes, professors, or others! We will announce the winner or winners tomorrow, but for right now, I will need a few volunteers to come up here and help me with something."

Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood stood and came to the front of the room. As they walked up the steps, Harry flashed a smile at Ginny who smiled brightly back. Draco rolled his eyes and stuck his finger in his mouth. "Okay," Harry began, "all of you will perform your favorite spells. The people voting will choose which one they like the most. No killing spells. That means you, Draco." Draco huffed and ducked his head into the collar of his robe. "So," Harry turned back to the crowd, "we won't just be announcing boring categories and giving away boring awards. Each time you are nominated, you get your name put in the Sorting Hat. At the end, whoever's name gets drawn out of the hat will win this." The first Snitch Harry had ever caught, the words 'I open at the close' still engraved into it.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered. "Are you sure you want to give that away?"

"Relax, this is just a copy."

"But how-"

"Never mind that."

"But-"

"I said never mind!" Harry cooled off and turned back to the crowd. "Please, show the people the spells they have to choose from!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Riddikulus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Imperio!"

"There you have it, folks! Choose and vote out of these three spells! And, just in case you forgot what they do, Expecto Patronum protects you from Dementors and their deadly kiss. Riddikulus can turn any boggart into an amusing creature, such as, I don't know, a jack-in-the-box or a spider on roller skates. Stupefy can stun or knock out any opponent. The last spell, Imperio, gives you the ability to control your opponent. The voting polls are open... NOW! Leave your vote in the Goblet of Fire, or reviews. Thank you very much! Now head upstairs to the commons and get some rest. In the morning we'll be doing something very, very interesting!"


	2. Challenge 1

**Challenge 1: Quidditch Tournament**

The Houses filed out onto the Quidditch field to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron in uniforms. They each held a broomstick, and Harry held a chest which kept the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch. "Grab a broomstick," Harry yelled, "and team up!"

The arranged team of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Cho, and Draco met in the top stands. "Tournament time! Whoever wins gets a Howler award! But first, you'll have to beat the star players at Hogwarts!" True, Neville had practically never played during school, but becoming a professor, he learned more than enough about it, being hit in the head a couple of times with bludgers.

Harry began discussing with his team. "Hermione, you'll be a chaser, along with Ginny and Neville. Draco, you and Cho will be the beaters."

"Excellent."

"Ron, you'll be the keeper, and I'll be the seeker."

As all of the teams grabbed broomsticks and uniforms, Harry made his way to the middle of the field. "Everyone!" he got their attention. "The first team face-off will be Slytherin versus Hufflepuff! Get in position, because I will release the balls in five minutes!"

The Hufflepuff team and the Slytherin team pushed their feet against the ground making them rise. They got in ready position, Slytherin ready to strike as always. Harry blew the whistle and threw the balls into the sky. Hermione, who had made her way to the announcer's chair, began to announce. "And Slytherin is off with the ball! Coming up on the keeper, but wow! What a steal! Slytherin takes a bludger to the head as Hufflepuff takes possession! They're off-oh wow! Slytherin steals! Was that illegal? There they go! Ooh, the seeker of Hufflepuff has spotted something! And Slytherin scores ten points!"

Harry watched the Hufflepuff seeker dodge through the stands. He was closely behind the snitch's tail, at least until the Slytherin spotted it. "Whoa, what a ram into Hufflepuff's seeker! That's going to need some medical attention! Slytherin's closing in on the snitch-wait, folks! It looks like the bludger's coming right for him-ooh! Man, that's gotta hurt! Hufflepuff takes possession! They're almost there-Hufflepuff scores! Tie game! Hufflepuff's seeker has gotten up, everyone! Oh wait, he's back down. Slytherin bludgers have knocked out two Hufflepuff chasers! Slytherin scores! Hufflepuff's seeker is now up and on his broomstick! Where is that snitch? There it is! It's by the Slytherin goal post! Hufflepuff's on the chase! Slytherin is still down! And-Hufflepuff wins!"

The winning team ended up being an all Gryffindor team. Harry sighed at the fact that he'd have to play Quidditch against his own son, Albus. He was very good, of course. He would be seeking against his own son. The thought just kept him buzzing. A Gryffindor opened up the box, threw up the quaffle, and the game was on.

Harry immediately spotted the small snitch as it shone in the morning light. He was a little late as Albus swerved around the large goal posts and pedestals. Harry followed the snitch, which was dipping downwards. He got up and stood on his broomstick like a surfboard, while Albus came from the side and knocked him down. Harry laughed as he raced after the tiny winged ball, dropping slightly. He came around the goal posts and knocked Albus the slightest bit, who began flying away from the snitch. Harry didn't realize why until he got hit in the head with a bludger.

His vision was blurry, but he could see the littlest bit of his son holding a Howler trophy above his head while the rest of the Gryffindor team held him up above their heads. He sat up to see Cho with a broken bat and Ginny with two gashes on her forehead. She followed his eyes and said, "This is nothing compared to what happened to you."

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out with a bludger and fell twenty-five feet."

"I mean to you guys."

"Well, they beat us fair and square. They are very good, you know."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Second Night**

The four Houses pushed their way into the Entrance Hall, Harry got up in front. When they were all seated, he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, would you like to know who is winning a Howler tonight?"

When nobody answered, Ron whispered to Harry, "You're killing it, Harry."

The crowd giggled slightly and Harry tried to quiet them quickly. "Okay, fine. Why don't you go ahead and announce it, then?"

"Dude, I haven't mastered any of those spells."

"Fine. Hermione, why don't you do it if I'm so boring?"

"Frankly Harry, she's even more boring."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

While Hermione pouted, Harry whipped out his wand, an eleven inch long holly with a phoenix feather core. "I will now cast the winning spell."

Ginny crossed her finger under the table. She knew lots of people loved Imperio, in fact it was one of her favorites. She just hoped more people liked patronuses. She watched carefully as a white-gray figure escaped his wand, a stag bounding around the room and hopping back into the wand. She smiled brightly and began walking to accept her Howler when she found herself falling face-first into the ground.

Harry ran over to her and picked her up. One of the Hufflepuffs snickered loudly, and he didn't notice Harry draw his wand until he was Stupefied.

"Here you go, Ginny," Harry blushed as he handed her the Howler.

"Thank you, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more. He took his place in the front of the hall as Hermione stood from the table to announce the next category.

"Okay, the next category is..." she began.

"The next category is Favorite Professor!"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to announce!"

"You were taking too long!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"You can announce the next category tomorrow night!"

"Oh... All right..."

"Now," Harry interrupted, "it's time to go! Get some rest, everyone! We'll be back for another challenge tomorrow morning!"


End file.
